


Dance Little Slut

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 一场面试而已。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiskimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/gifts).



真的站在这家店门口的时候德拉克斯勒还是犹豫了。

他穿着借来的白衬衫西装裤和皮鞋，拉扯着在镜子前忙活了半小时才搞定的领结——那东西让他有点喘不过气。他的左脚无意识地磨蹭着地面，面前是酒吧橱窗角落的那张招聘启事。

是的，他是来应聘舞蹈演员的。而这里，是全城最大的Gay Bar，提供特殊服务的那种。就是你想的特殊服务的那种。说实话，要不是实在没有钱，德拉克斯勒说什么也不会踏进这种地方半步。就算他真的是个gay，他也会离这里远远的。然而开学在即，他的财政状况却差到了前所未有的地步。为了交学费，或许他必须得做些什么了。

于是他推开门，眨眨眼让自己适应店里昏暗的光线。一个金色头发，发型夸张的青年正站在柜台里擦洗玻璃杯，看到他进来，那人吹了声口哨。“小朋友，我们今天还没开业呢。”

“我……我是来应聘的。”

“你确定自己成年了吗，小帅哥？”那人挑起眉毛扯出个坏笑。

“这是我的驾照。”他手忙脚乱地翻出钱包给那人看。“马茨！马茨！有个小帅哥来应聘啦！”那人大笑着冲着楼上的什么地方喊着，接着他转向德拉克斯勒。“好啦，上楼去吧。老板在楼上最里面的房间。”

厚厚的地毯吸收了全部的脚步声，心跳声撞击着耳膜。走到最里面那间似乎花了他一个世纪那么久。厚重的木门上有雕花的门牌，上面用圆体字龙飞凤舞地写着Mats Hummels。所以应该就是这里了。  
——————————  
胡梅尔斯当然听见了罗伊斯的喊声。但是他并没有心情起身开门，当然不是因为电脑屏幕上正在播放的小电影。说实话，这几天来应聘的男人们几乎都令他作呕，直接导致他现在对下一个应聘者也没什么期待。

带着些迟疑的敲门声响起。他不耐烦地拉开门，接着他不得不咬着嘴唇让自己别失态。

一个高个子男生——不能用男人。罗伊斯放他上来说明他成年了，但眉目间依旧带着稚气。他的脸色苍白，不知是因为紧张还是别的什么。骨架与肌肉刚刚舒展，他有令人愉悦的身体线条。有什么画面从脑海中掠过，似乎是他自己把眼前人压在身下，对方涨红了脸呻吟着——停下，马茨，你不能对刚刚见面的员工就产生这种想法，太罪恶了。他对自己说。

“来应聘什么？”他走回桌后，把自己扔进扶手椅。

“夜场舞蹈演员……”对方语带怯意。

“基本信息？”

“先生，我……我叫尤里安·德拉克斯勒，19岁。这是我的驾照。”胡梅尔斯接过驾照拿在手里，看着从进屋就没抬过头的尤里安。

“很好，德拉克斯勒先生，那么，跳舞吧。”他轻描淡写地开口。

“跳什么？”

“都已经站在这里了，跳什么，还需要我告诉你吗，德拉克斯勒先生？对了，空调已经打开了，你大可放心脱衣服了。哦，对了。”他像突然想起什么一样举起根手指晃了晃，“差点忘了你的装备。”  
——————————  
德拉克斯勒拿着那对兔耳朵和那只奇形怪状沾满了润滑液还带着截兔尾巴的东西不知所措。终于把自己舒适地安置在扶手椅里的胡梅尔斯挑着眉毛看着他。“耳朵戴在头上，德拉克斯勒先生，尾巴放进后面去，懂了吗？我相信你一定把自己清理好了。”他脸上的表情似笑非笑，德拉克斯勒相信自己的脸一定红得不像话。从来没有人对他说过这么露骨的话，而眼前这个道貌岸然的混蛋还一副看笑话的样子盯着他看。

“所以，快点准备吧，德拉克斯勒先生。我时间很紧，你要是不想做就走吧。”胡梅尔斯故意将目光转向了电脑。他用余光瞄着窘迫的年轻人。看着他咬了咬下唇，认命一样把手指伸向了衬衫的扣子。

“德拉克斯勒先生，有没有人跟你说过，你的胸腹很好看，手臂的线条也很不错。嗯，看起来就很美味的样子，各种意义上的。”

年轻人把衬衫丢到一边，注意力转向了皮带。笔挺的西裤随着他的动作落地。他把挂在腿上的裤子踢开。

“德拉克斯勒先生，你的腿很长啊，肌肉很结实，看起来就很有力。真好奇它们的手感呢。”胡梅尔斯把喋喋不休发挥到了新的高度，德拉克斯勒的脸红得像是要滴血。他的手微微颤抖，放在了短裤的裤带上。然后像是下定了什么重大的决心，他把那蔽体的布料一把扯下。

德拉克斯勒闭着眼，胡梅尔斯能看见他胸膛剧烈的起伏。他的手伸向那对兔耳，把它安置在自己的头上。兔耳做得很精致，就像真的是从他头顶长出来一样，随着他的动作微微地颤抖着。接着他的手握着兔尾肛塞探到自己身后，他显然是遇到了困难。因为他的动作越发粗鲁起来，呼吸也变得更重，紧紧闭着的双眼周围已经发红，胡梅尔斯甚至可以听见他小声的咒骂。

他站起身从年轻人手里拿过那只插不进去的兔尾巴。年轻人的眼神里带了些惊恐。“我来帮你。”他笑着说，故意蹭着年轻人赤裸的身体。他感受到德拉克斯勒的颤栗。当他站在德拉克斯勒身后，把手环上他的腰肢时，年轻人甚至僵硬得无法动弹。“这可不行啊，德拉克斯勒先生。”肛塞的顶端在穴口慢慢地打着圈，“这么可爱的兔子，没有尾巴怎么行呢？”

胡梅尔斯旋转着肛塞，耐心地把它送入德拉克斯勒的甬道。进入一半时，胡梅尔斯一把把它拽了出来。异物感和空虚感交织，德拉克斯勒感觉自己双腿发软。特别是身后人环住自己腰肢的手还不安分地在自己身上游荡。那只温热的手抚过喉结与锁骨，揉按着胸口敏感的红樱，精神与肉体的刺激已经使它们尖尖挺立。身后肛塞不停地进出，他拼命压抑自己节奏加快的呼吸。

而胡梅尔斯却像是终于开始怜悯他。他停了下来，把那尾巴直直塞进德拉克斯勒体内。有些粗暴的动作此时看来像种垂怜。他满心以为自己的劫难到此为止——

“很好，跳吧。”胡梅尔斯拍拍他的屁股，随手按开CD机的开关然后坐回椅子，一脸看戏的期待表情，“夹紧你的屁股别让尾巴掉出来哟。”欠揍的微笑从他脸上浮现出来。

德拉克斯勒努力地扭动着自己的身体。他回忆着看过的为数不多的视频里舞男们的样子。后穴里的东西让他本就生涩的动作益发僵硬，而有人正舔着唇直勾勾看着自己的事实更是让他全身都泛起红晕。他头上的兔耳和身后的尾巴随着他略显笨拙的动作摆动，像是种不自觉的邀约。而他自己的注意力正慢慢被吸引向身后。他总感觉那东西将要掉落，绷紧的肌肉让他内心的担心无限放大着。

然而担心的事情还是发生了。那东西掉落在地。胡梅尔斯皱着眉站起身。“这样不行啊，德拉克斯勒先生。把那东西捡起来给我。”

他眯着眼端详送到手中的道具，露出担忧的神色，然后深深地看了德拉克斯勒一眼。啪的一声，兔尾巴被撂在一边，胡梅尔斯拉开抽屉翻找，一阵窸窣后又一只肛塞被掏出，没有花哨的装饰，看起来却更大更……可怕。

“过来，德拉克斯勒先生。”他招呼着，德拉克斯勒顺从地走过去。这份工作他还不那么想就此放弃，“趴在这。”胡梅尔斯拍拍自己的大腿。德拉克斯勒的动作顿住，“这……这样不好吧。”他结结巴巴地说。

“那你就可以走了，德拉克斯勒先生。我相信下一个应征者已经等急了。”胡梅尔斯说这话时甚至没有抬头。德拉克斯勒一惊，犹疑着趴在了对方的腿上。他的双手双腿架在扶手椅两侧，硌得他有些不舒服。

“把屁股抬起来，德拉克斯勒先生。”胡梅尔斯还在发号施令。德拉克斯勒努力撑起自己的身体，让自己的姿势更加符合胡梅尔斯的要求。看着年轻人红得发亮的耳尖，胡梅尔斯在他背后不自觉地坏笑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉克斯勒的肌肉绷得紧紧的，紧张的情绪席卷了他全身。正在他咬着一只手指担忧自己的处境时，胡梅尔斯一巴掌打在他屁股上。一声脆响，“放松一点啊，德拉克斯勒先生。你这样要我怎么放进去啊？”温热的手掌借势在他后方慢慢地按摩起来。一只手照顾着臀瓣，另一只手覆上他的大腿，顺着大腿内侧的肌肉线条，一边按揉一边向上缓缓移动。紧张与恐惧在温柔的动作里渐渐融化，快感的小小火星点燃大脑里一场即将燎原的火。他半闭着眼，感觉自己即将飞入云端。

也正是这样的感觉，让他并没发现一只指头已经探进他的甬道。胡梅尔斯欣赏着他的样子如同欣赏一件自己的艺术品。兔耳朵还顶在头上，耷拉下去的样子像只真正的兔子。年轻人半闭着眼，一层薄汗覆在背上，灯光让它闪亮着奇异的光泽。高高翘起的臀是情爱的邀请，上面鲜红的印记是自己的手印——自己的标记。年轻人微微扭动双腿，至于蜷起的脚趾，则是快感的证明。

于是胡梅尔斯插入了第二根手指，两根手指一同在后穴按压着前进。德拉克斯勒一阵瑟缩。从未体验过的饱满让甬道有些疼痛，把他从快感中稍稍拉出。“还……还没好吗？”他的语气带点呻吟，上半身微微抬起想要回头看看自己的处境。胡梅尔斯的一只手探到他的脖颈，按住他，然后温柔地揉了揉他毛茸茸的卷发。“上一个被你摔坏了，德拉克斯勒先生，我好不容易才翻出这个稍微大一点的。等一会你可得乖乖把没跳完的舞跳完，要不然……”他嘴角翘起不怀好意的笑，“上一个要你赔哦。”德拉克斯勒身子一紧，胡梅尔斯又补了一句，“那个是我很喜欢的，好不容易才弄来的啊。”

“请您让我跳完再说行吗，胡梅尔斯先生？我……我技术真的很好的。”慌乱中德拉克斯勒抱住胡梅尔斯大腿，口不择言地央求着。“技术很好”这种话胡梅尔斯当然是不信的，别说是夜店老手，就是任何一个见过真正的夜场舞男的人都明白这不过是德拉克斯勒逞强的说辞。年轻人抿着下唇，转过头看着胡梅尔斯。不知是因为快感还是因为惊慌，德拉克斯勒的眼睛里红红的带着水汽，眼周的红色益发明显起来。说实话，胡梅尔斯简直控制不住自己调戏眼前男孩的欲望。

“光说可没用啊，德拉克斯勒先生。”他抽出手指，干净利落地把肛塞塞了进去，“贴面舞你总该会吧，来跳一个我才知道你是不是真的技术好啊。”他示意德拉克斯勒起身，自己双手环胸靠回了椅背，一脸玩味的笑意。

年轻人晃晃悠悠地站起来，刚才从未有过的快感体验让他双腿发软。他不想露怯。胡梅尔斯轻笑，主动叉开了双腿。他站在胡梅尔斯双腿之间，战战兢兢地把手搭上眼前男人的肩膀。胡梅尔斯没有甩开他，一个良好的信号。就着这样的姿势，他开始了。

亲密的动作，一点点拉近的距离。德拉克斯勒几乎是用尽全力地挑逗着胡梅尔斯。一对一，现下的处境逼迫着德拉克斯勒用双眼盯视胡梅尔斯。他第一次认真打量面前的男人。灯光照出他精致好看的五官线条，笔挺的白衬衫包裹住有力的胸肌和臂膀。定制的西装裤衬托他美好的腰臀线。年纪应该不过三十岁，却有种他不修边幅的同龄人所缺少的气质。德拉克斯勒不由屏住了呼吸。他不愿承认自己居然对眼前的男人产生了一丝丝好感。这是不对的。不应该这样，尤里安。加快的心跳让他无法忽视自己的情绪。就在这时一阵酥麻从身后传来。

胡梅尔斯塞在德拉克斯勒体内的不是什么肛塞，而是只跳蛋。开关打开的一瞬间本来就站不住的德拉克斯勒腿一软直接摔在了胡梅尔斯怀里。胡梅尔斯笑着看了一眼德拉克斯勒在轮番刺激下早已挺立的分身，伸出手把它包覆在自己掌心。他以一种难以置信的缓慢的速度撸动了起来。那是种看不到尽头的折磨，温柔却又令人永远无法满足，他是故意的。“德拉克斯勒先生，说实话，你的条件非常，非常不错。做一个夜场舞男，真是可惜了。我这里还有另一个职位想要给你。你只需要通过最后一项考核就可以了。”胡梅尔斯附在年轻人耳边，含住他的耳垂。他的声音低沉，在音节的末尾微微拉了长音。德拉克斯勒被他技巧熟练的前后挑逗弄得头脑混沌。他无意识地点点头。

胡梅尔斯扶住德拉克斯勒，把年轻人安置在扶手椅里然后站起身。年轻人双眼失焦，瘫在扶手椅里喘息，他的分身吐出晶莹的前液，后穴的跳蛋还在尽职尽责地震动。看着眼前的景象，胡梅尔斯只觉得全身的血液都向下身流去。他俯身把年轻人双腿分开架在椅子的扶手上，然后把那只跳蛋拽了出来。

它一定是碰到了那甜蜜的一点，因为德拉克斯勒终于没忍住自己的呻吟。年轻人无意识的反应如同催情的药物。“才只是这样就反应这么大，一会要怎么办呢？”胡梅尔斯恶意满满地耳语着。德拉克斯勒发出一声呜咽。还没等他辩解更多，胡梅尔斯便直接用一个吻封住了他的双唇，双手的动作飞快，解开裤带戴上套子，胡梅尔斯的动作几乎一气呵成。紧接着他早已挺立的欲望没入德拉克斯勒体内。

年轻人的甬道紧致而炽热，紧密地包裹住胡梅尔斯的分身。“你是第一次吗？”胡梅尔斯调笑着，“怎么会这么紧的？”德拉克斯勒满脸通红，轻轻地点了头。前所未有的快感涌来，淹没了他全身上下，穿透四肢百骸。“不……不行……不要这样……唔……”他小声呻吟着反抗，仅存的理智让他快点叫停这一切，但他的身体却诚实地作出反应。胡梅尔斯没有理会他的抗议，他缓慢而有力地抽插着，德拉克斯勒的四肢不受控制地缠上胡梅尔斯的身体，把他拉得更近，让那火热的欲望进到更深的深处。他羞耻得闭上眼睛，想要把自己缩成更小的一团，想把自己的脸埋在什么地方。胡梅尔斯把他抱进怀里，把他的头按在自己胸口。他们彻底地结合在一起，毫无缝隙。

德拉克斯勒终于放弃了抵抗。胡梅尔斯撞到他敏感点的那一刻他大声呻吟起来。胡梅尔斯像是发现了玩具的孩子，一下又一下地向那一点发起了进攻。“别……啊……别碰那里……唔……求你……求你……不要了……会坏的……呜……”他呜咽着。“不会的，不会的，会让你很舒服的……”胡梅尔斯安抚着怀里的年轻人。年轻人的手抓紧了他的胳膊，指甲深陷进他的皮肤。“你是野猫吗？”胡梅尔斯疼得咬着牙，他把德拉克斯勒抱起来，调转两人的位置，让年轻人背对自己坐在自己的身上。连接处在重力的作用下变得更加紧密，他的欲望进得更深更多。他看不见年轻人的表情，只能看见他红透的耳廓。“现在，该跳最后一支舞了，德拉克斯勒先生。”他用力顶了一下，年轻人像被打开了什么开关，挣扎着扭动身体。他抓住年轻人的手，把他的手包在自己手里。“开头很不错，德拉克斯勒先生，可我想你还能做得更好。”他舔吻着德拉克斯勒的脖颈，故意让吻发出啧啧的水声。年轻人几乎是在抽泣了。胡梅尔斯拉开他的手臂，现在他的四肢被迫张开，把自己完整又彻底地暴露在灯光下。他的欲望已经硬得不行，他需要一点触碰一点安慰。胡梅尔斯似乎读出了他的期望。“德拉克斯勒先生，我是你的老板，你为我服务，我才能给你报酬，不对吗？”又是充满暗示意味的顶弄，胡梅尔斯引诱着德拉克斯勒。年轻人垂下头，慢慢地开始扭动自己的腰肢。

“很好……很不错，德拉克斯勒先生。”胡梅尔斯故意在他耳边称赞道。德拉克斯勒正把自己钉死在胡梅尔斯挺立的欲望上，胡梅尔斯的手穿过他的腋下按在他胸口。漫不经心的轻柔力度，胡梅尔斯玩弄着他的乳尖，胸口的刺激传递到下身，只能让德拉克斯勒更加难以承受这样的玩弄。只是还差一点——还差那么一点——

胡梅尔斯的分身终于戳在了那一点。年轻人尖叫着射了出来，甚至没有人抚慰过他的前端，本就狭窄的甬道在快感中的收缩让胡梅尔斯也不由得叫出声来。他按紧了德拉克斯勒的腰肢，不顾年轻人的哀求，一下下顶在那一点。刚刚释放的年轻人还沉浸在上一波快感里，不应期中的顶弄让他后穴的快感顺着脊椎传向大脑却无法传递到前端。他难受地呜咽着，胡梅尔斯却并不会因此而放过他。

新的快感在大脑里炸成一朵烟花，后穴的肌肉几乎是痉挛起来。他不是没听说过前列腺高潮，但真正体验时还是完全出乎意料。胡梅尔斯在他身后呻吟着射了出来。

“你表现得非常好，非常好，德拉克斯勒先生。如果你愿意，明天就可以来上班了，没有期限。我们很乐意聘用你。”胡梅尔斯喘着气说。

第二天德拉克斯勒被楼下的金发帅哥请上了楼。

“马茨说了，以后你给他一个人跳舞就行了。”


End file.
